This invention relates to a drum skin tightener.
A conventional drum includes a hollow cylindrical body with open ends, a plurality of brackets mounted on the side of the body, a skin covering each open end and a pair of retaining rims for holding the skins on the drum body. Each skin is produced with an attached rim. When a skin is placed over the end of the drum body the retaining rim engages the skin rim. Bolts are used to attach the retaining rim to the brackets, which are merely metal lugs with threaded holes for receiving the bolts. In order to adjust the tension on the skin the bolts are tightened or loosened. Each time a skin is replaced the tension must be adjusted, which is a tedious, time consuming operation.
Obviously a need exists for a drum skin tightener which does not require adjustment each time the skin is replaced. The object of the present invention is to meet such need by providing a relatively simple drum skin tightener, which permits easy, rapid removal and replacement of a drum skin without changing the tension on the skin.